


[青黃]特務殺手 50(END) H部分

by RitsuGI57



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuGI57/pseuds/RitsuGI57





	[青黃]特務殺手 50(END) H部分

　　東京總部－－

　　總部內氣氛輕鬆平常，辦公人員依舊忙碌送著公文，新進的特務也忙著在地下訓練室訓練，所有一切都回歸到以往，然而不一樣的是那有些散不去的沉悶氣氛。

　　黃瀨經過寬敞大廳，手提著一袋從便利商店買來的東西，帶著還算輕快的腳步走向電梯，按了向上鈕看著始終在每個樓層停數秒的數字。他拍了拍有些涼爽的額頭，空蕩蕩的感覺有些不習慣。

　　前幾天去理髮店修剪有些過長的頭髮，他看著鏡中的自己，雜亂髮絲在頭上不聽話地打著結，過長的瀏海因為汗水而攀附在溼答答的額頭上，於是決定將留了好幾年的頭髮剪短些，好讓自己看起來清爽一點。

　　只是偏短的瀏海倒是讓同事拿來當笑話。

　　電梯來到一樓，他看著難得沒有多少人的電梯走進去，空氣的清爽感讓他忍不住吸幾口。

　　「準備去看青峰特務嗎？」一旁身穿套裝的女人問著。

　　「是的，他應該挺無聊的就去陪陪他。」黃瀨呵呵笑著，看著電梯叮的一聲來到五樓，他向電梯內的女人揮揮手道聲再見，門關上電梯繼續上升。

　　純白的走廊與消毒水充斥著整個空間，黃瀨拐幾個彎來到一間門大敞的病房，他在門上敲了敲引起床上那個看著女星寫真雜誌的人的注意。

　　「奇怪，我不是把那本丟了嗎？你怎麼還在看？」黃瀨把塑膠袋往旁邊的沙發一丟，聲音不小。

　　「啊？就不能再去買一本嗎？」青峰看著黃瀨的舉動抬起沒裹繃帶的手動了動。

　　「哦是嗎？看來得把那位幫你買寫真書的人調離這間房間了。」他拿出袋中的咖啡，故意將塑膠摩擦聲弄出極大聲響，青峰皺起眉將書闔上放在腿邊。

　　「好吵啊黃瀨。」

　　「買咖啡給你喝還不滿意啊？好吧我自己喝。」黃瀨拿起手中的罐裝咖啡晃了晃，攤攤手聳著肩，打開咖啡咕嚕嚕吞下肚。

　　「喂……」青峰有些無奈，他將腿邊的寫真書隨手丟在地上，揮揮手要黃瀨靠近自己。黃瀨倒是很聽話，放下手中的咖啡走向青峰坐在床沿。

　　青峰看著鬧著彆扭的人，仔細端倪黃瀨的臉，變短的頭髮讓青峰感到新奇，伸出手摸著那露出的額頭，這舉動惹的黃瀨一陣騷癢，不停扭頭。

　　「剪短了？怎麼突然想不開？」青峰問著。

　　「覺得熱所以剪短一些啊。倒是你，頭髮長不少嘛，明天帶剪刀來幫你剪？」黃瀨遞出自己喝過的咖啡，青峰一手接過小啜幾口，罐裝咖啡的甜度一向是他的最愛，如今因為長時間養病沒到喝咖啡而感到欣慰無比。

　　「不用了，偶爾換換髮型也不錯。」青峰笑著，手仍舊持續揉著黃瀨那稍短且柔順的金色毛髮，黃瀨任憑青峰撫摸，兩人之間的氛圍轉成一種情愫不斷蔓延。

　　「上頭那怎麼樣了？」青峰的手離開那柔順毛髮，黃瀨起身拉近一旁的鐵椅，翹著腿看著青峰把玩著襯衫上的鈕扣。

　　「大致上處理好了，也一個多月了，我想他們對小赤司的事也不再繼續追查下去。」黃瀨低著頭，「組織也因為這件事而有重大改革，小綠間一定忙翻了。」

　　青峰聽見黃瀨那呵呵乾笑，彷彿說明了一種無奈感。青峰側著身子，手指點了點那黃澄澄的腦袋。

　　「為什麼要放他們走？」他說著，眼前的人只是抬個頭便又馬上低下看著地板。

　　「那天，小赤司沒有埋伏任何人在那棟大樓裡，他可以將我們處理掉後在一走了之，但是他沒有，似乎是告訴我們某些事……」黃瀨說的小聲，頭垂的很低，「或許你可能說我天真，但是最後問他的那句話讓我相信了我們之間仍舊是存在著信任，只是小赤司是不是這麼想，就不知道了。」

　　寶藍色瞳孔映入一個苦笑，曾經天真燦爛的笑容也比以往收斂許多。青峰靠在床上不停思索著那天所發生的事，黃瀨告訴他兩年前失憶的原因，聽起來或許可怕，所以事情全都串連再一起，有計劃般地將所有人當成棋子一樣使喚，然而在黃瀨心中卻不是如此，他相信天真、相信每一個在他身邊的人。

　　青峰清著嗓子。「所以你才在赤司肩上開了一槍讓上頭以為他早就死了。」

　　黃瀨點點頭。這是最爛，卻也對彼此間最好的方法。

　　「至少還有個理由可以說那一槍造成致命傷，逃了也活不久。而燁及也沒有任何消息，也說明小赤司給予我們的承諾。」黃瀨終於抬起頭，笑的難看，彷彿藏不住難受苦笑著。青峰再次揮揮手要黃瀨靠近他，黃瀨沒有拒絕，同樣坐在床沿盯著青峰那動彈不得的腳，他伸出手摸著那裹著石膏的大腿說著：

　　「等你好了再去Smile-bar吧，感覺很久沒去那喝幾杯了。」

　　「的確是，還想起有件事還沒跟你說。」青峰挑著眉。

　　「是兩年前在Smile-bar你偷襲我的事嗎？」黃瀨嘿嘿笑調侃著同樣笑著的青峰。

　　「是不是偷襲，這可需要你來定義，」青峰抓起黃瀨放在腿上的手往自己的跨下一放，一股熱度讓黃瀨挑起眉壞笑著，「一個月沒發洩，幫忙一下？」

　　黃瀨將手移開，很久沒做愛這件事也夠讓他害羞，青峰如此大膽的邀約倒是使他有些抗拒，何況這裡還是醫院，即使他有膽量跟人拿槍互指，也沒有膽量在大白天玩羞恥play。

　　他甩開青峰的手。「別鬧了，這裡是醫院，想坐等你傷好了再奉陪……啊！」話沒說完，青峰一把抓住黃瀨的手腕將他拉向自己，黃瀨一個重心不穩跌在青峰結實的胸膛上，他有些驚嚇的起身，深怕壓到青峰的傷口，然而青峰沒有讓他離開自己，反倒是捧起黃瀨的臉吻了上去。

　　「別、唔……嗯……」青峰的舌頭不斷探進黃瀨的口腔內翻攪，舔上那敏感無比的上顎惹來黃瀨全身發顫，黃瀨開始扭起臀部，幾個月沒做的身體很快就引起性慾，這個畫面在青峰眼裡可是一副淫靡至極的景象。

　　青峰放開黃瀨，兩人唇間牽出一條銀絲，黃瀨喘著氣，腰部早就因為這個吻而癱軟，他趴在青峰的腹部上看著那撐起的床單，頓時覺得口乾舌燥，紅潤舌頭舔了舔唇，接著翻開蓋在腿上的被單，撐起的褲子讓黃瀨忍不住又扭起臀。

　　「掏出來舔一舔，你也爬上來，屁股面向我。」青峰說著。黃瀨覺得自己似乎被情慾說服，他動起身子有些不穩地爬上床，翹起臀部將屁股面向青峰的臉，然而還保留著的些微理智告訴他這個姿勢有多羞恥，於是他決定將身體轉回去時，青峰突然將黃瀨的褲子脫下隔著內褲揉著自己鼓起的性器。

　　「啊！不要在這裡……幫你、舔出來……嗯哼……回去再、做……」青峰把黃瀨所有的話當做耳邊風，手仍是不停揉著發硬的部位，另一手則是隔著內褲來回摩擦敏感的會陰，黃瀨不停呻吟，但怕被發現而緊咬著唇努力不發出聲音的樣子讓青峰更想欺負。

　　他扯下黃瀨的內褲，拍了拍那白皙圓弧的臀部要黃瀨再靠近一點，黃瀨沒有動作，反而是轉頭一臉哀怨看著青峰搖頭。

　　「停下來……別在這裡……」他眼裡充滿水氣，苦苦哀求青峰收手，但青峰不打算妥協，累積一個月的慾望沒好好發洩，他不相信黃瀨也能夠忍得住。

　　「你越是哀求我可是越想欺負你啊黃瀨……」說完，青峰舔上黃瀨收縮的淡色穴口。

　　「啊！唔嗯……別舔……很、髒……咿……」黃瀨哀求無效，一個月沒做愛的敏感身體正被青峰一點一點開發，穴口敏感到不停收縮，不自覺扭動腰身讓臀部更加靠近青峰的臉感受那迅速攀上的快感。

　　肛穴上的舌靈活地舔過每一個皺褶，感受著那因快感而一縮一縮的迷人穴口，青峰加快速度發出淫靡的水聲，黃瀨受不住一直抬高的臀部，身體一軟整個人趴在青峰身上。

　　「上來一點，還有別叫太大聲啊。」他看向大開的房門，刺激與興奮感湧上，他捧起黃瀨軟下的腰，一手套弄勃起的陰莖，一手則是撐起那纖細腰身。

　　「門、門關起來……會有人……嗯啊！」黃瀨覺得非常羞恥，看著那敞開的大門可能隨時會有醫護人員經過，一想到就異常恐慌，然而這個恐懼卻因為快感而淪陷，他瞇起雙眼盯著眼前那勃起，脫下已經沾濕的棉質長褲，從黑色內褲中掏出那燙熱不已的性器。

　　黃瀨眼神迷濛，摸著那硬物上下套弄，扭著腰感受穴口溫熱竄動，他套弄一陣子後，看著青峰有些傲人的硬物，他張嘴一口含住。

　　「唔！嗯……」

　　青峰也沒有閒著，耐心十足地舔軟黃瀨幾個月沒做的穴口，嘴離開臀部伸出一根手指探入裡頭，充分柔軟與濕熱讓青峰不禁舔著舌，伸進兩根手指不成問題，他勾起指頭再裡頭探索著前列腺。黃瀨悶著聲嘴裡含著性器，突如其來的異物攪動使他抬起頭吐出發燙硬物，不斷呻吟。

　　突然，青峰在穴內找到突起的一點，他笑了笑便往那點按了下去，眼前的纖細腰身瞬間彈起。

　　「不、啊……嗯！」黃瀨抖瑟著腰身，穴口收縮射出精液。青峰有些驚訝，他才不過把手指伸進去往前列腺按了一下，黃瀨就將床單射了一塌糊塗。只見眼前的人癱軟倒在自己的腹部上，一手還握著自己的性器喘氣，青峰笑著，挺起上半身將黃瀨一百八十度面對面轉向自己，他擦拭那汗水淋漓的額頭，看著因情慾而染上一片紅暈的臉龐。

　　「抱歉，剩下的我自己來就行了，你把褲子穿－－」話沒說完，黃瀨挪動臀部往青峰下身移動，他以半蹲的姿勢跨坐在青峰腿上，抖著腿抬起痠軟腰身，一雙魅惑十足的雙眼充滿水氣盯著一臉不可置信的青峰看，接著一個舔舌、低著頭對準青峰的陰莖緩緩坐下去。

　　「才不會、讓……你得逞呢……嗯－－！」黃瀨仰起脖子抿住唇呻吟，過於鮮明的觸感在腸道內摩擦進入，即使剛剛充分擴充的後穴仍舊因為太久沒做而太過緊緻難受，雖然不疼但是腫脹感頻頻讓他皺起眉頭。

　　青峰覺得自己好像某處的理智線快撐斷，他努力克制腰部向上頂的衝動，眼神赤裸地緊盯眼前裸著下半身的人上下抽動自己的硬物，他咬緊雙唇忍住衝動，直到黃瀨開始受不了摩擦的快感而加速腰部挺動時，青峰終於按耐不住，猛力挺腰將陰莖深深插入穴口內。

　　「啊－－！」黃瀨仰起脖子，原本疲軟的性器早就汩汩流出前列腺液，這一頂讓他哭了出來，青峰沒有停下依舊猛力抽插，每一下都頂的深，每頂一下黃瀨就大聲呻吟。聽著那一聲聲帶著哭腔的高音，他身子向前靠，伸出手抓住那顫抖而無法支撐的腰身，青峰用沒受傷的那手摟住黃瀨的腰側，努力將身子撐起以免讓分身滑出穴口外，黃瀨不斷哭泣，勃發的性器一顫一顫的彷彿隨時會射出一樣。

　　「勾住我的肩膀，黃瀨。」青峰說著，黃瀨伸出手勾著那寬厚肩膀，接受每一次由下往上的猛力貫穿，或許是青峰太了解他的身體，每一下都是頂到前列腺，他咬著唇不讓聲音叫出來，意識到可能隨時會有人進來房間內，頭緊靠在青峰的肩頸上壓抑聲音。

　　餘光撇見身旁的人緊咬的唇似乎快咬出血，努力不發出聲的模樣有些不捨，他在他耳邊呢喃，還帶著一抹壞笑：「叫出來吧，這一層樓我特別交代，所以只有我而已。」

　　說完，黃瀨抬起泫然欲泣的臉，皺起眉眼中帶著殺氣。

　　「你竟然……咿－－！太、快……了！嗯……」青峰突然加快速度抽插，黃瀨受不住這強勁力道緊緊抓住青峰的肩膀，性器在青峰的衣服上摩擦，最後他抱住青峰往他肩頭上一咬射了出來。

　　「嗯……」青峰也低吼著抱住纖細腰身射了出來，滿身大汗，黃瀨也喘著氣全身癱軟。

　　青峰笑了笑，看著那迷濛眼神忍不住壞笑，黃瀨舉起手推了他的肩膀表示不滿，但是下一秒又馬上抱住他，緩緩地在耳邊說著話，青峰安靜聽著，對於懷裡這人的問題感到有些好笑，卻又明白這人為何會問這問題。

　　他靜靜聽著。

　　「這樣好嗎？我們的關係。」他問著，手仍舊環著那沾著些微汗水的肩膀。

　　「覺得不好嗎？」青峰笑著，拿起一旁的衛生紙擦著黃瀨沾滿精液的腹部。

　　「我覺得……挺好的。」黃瀨歪頭想了一會，接著起身整理著濕黏下半身。

　　「那你幹嘛問？」

　　「只是想問問你那天晚上說的是不是騙人的，你的謊言前科很多。」黃瀨穿好褲子，對於青峰內射的行為感到無奈。

　　「是想要我再說一次嗎？」青峰笑著，脫掉沾上精液的上衣隨手一丟，看著一個月沒鍛鍊而走樣的身材。

　　黃瀨撿起地上的衣服丟到放在角落的衣籃裡。「要小青峰再說一次應該很難……啊！」

　　青峰拉住走過自己身邊的人，兩人面面相覷，凝視幾秒將那琥珀色瞳孔映入虹膜內，「出院後去Smile-bar再告訴你一次。」接著在那有些詫異的臉上一吻。

　　「啊，真是……那小青峰就快點好起來吧。」黃瀨也不遑多讓，直接捧起青峰那更加詫異的臉吻上那張薄唇。

　　「等你。」他笑著放開青峰的臉，拿起角落早已堆成一座小山的洗衣籃，走出房門前還停了下來看了身後的人幾眼，接著帶著一抹微笑消失在門口。

　　青峰笑著搖頭，拿起桌上喝一半的罐裝咖啡呢喃：「受不了啊這傢伙。」

　　比起過分甜度的咖啡，還是你最對我的胃口－－

　　黃瀨特務。

　　他拉開旁邊的抽屜，拿出上頭綁著精緻緞帶的寶藍盒子，裡頭的銀物閃爍著。


End file.
